


Holiday Headache

by MeteoraWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Dirty Talk, F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: The holidays are giving you a headache, fortunately Dean is there to make things better.





	Holiday Headache

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Hi how are you? I have a request for a dean/reader with smut and some angst.
> 
> Hi, Anon! I’m doing well. Just bitched out a woman in the post office and now I’m sitting at work an hour early writing this lol So, you didn’t specify if you wanted a holiday fic or not, and I’m feeling festive so here you go.

You groaned as you fell back onto the couch, a headache forming as you listened to the boys banging around the bunker. Sam and Cas were scurrying about looking for books to research for a potential case. Jack was off watching cartoons and devouring the bag of mini three musketeers you had bought him. And Dean was stomping around the bunker grumbling about not being able to find his headphones.

You laid there in the observatory-turned-living-room, sprawled on the couch with an arm flung over your eyes as you listened to the racket slowly die down. A moment after it had become blissfully silent footsteps were suddenly coming towards the observatory.

“You alive there, sweetheart?” Dean asked, tapping at the foot you had kicked up over the back edge of the couch when you sprawled out like a starfish.

You just groaned in response, giving no fucks about being verbal at the moment.

Dean chuckled at that. “Seriously, what’s eating you? Normally when you come to visit you’re a damn ray of sunshine the whole time.” Dean said as he picked up your legs and proceeded to sit on the couch, letting both limbs rest over his lap as he settled down.

Peaking out from under your arm you glared over at him. “My head hurts and I almost got in a fist fight at the damn store earlier. The woman in line in front of me was bitching about how they should have more people working and when I told her to stuff it she got offended and tried to argue with me.” You grumbled before heaving a sigh and resettling your arm over your eyes.

Rubbing one of your shins, Dean smiled at that. “If it’ll make you feel better, I got a Christmas present that you can open early.”

“I swear, if that’s your way of asking if I wanna have sex, I will kick your ass.” You deadpanned bluntly, peaking at him from under your arm again.

Dean just blinked at that. “Actually, I really do have a gift for you.” Dean said, still blinking owlishly one hand raising to point over his shoulder with a thumb. “S’in my room. But, if you want sex instead, I’d be willing to offer my services.” He finished, tone teasing and one of his infamous flirty smiles spreading on his face.

Cracking a smile of your own you forced yourself to sitting and twisted so your legs were off his lap, feet firmly planted on the floor. “You are such a dork, you know that?” You said with a grin before leaning in and kissing him quickly.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, sweetheart.” Dean said as he moved to stand. He held his hand out for you, still smiling.

You took his hand, letting him pull you to stand before he laced your fingers together and led the way down the hall the led towards his room. The two of you walked quickly, and when he kept walking past his room your steps faltered.

He noticed and grinned. “Jack broke the lock, gotta fix it later. Figure we’re less likely to be interrupted if we take this to the shower room.” He said with a wink.

Rolling your eyes you went along with it. 

Once the two of you were inside the shower room Dean started up one of the showers to provide background noise before turning and pushing you back up against he door, his hands finding your sides as he kissed your deeply.

With a small sigh you let your head tip back to give Dean better access, a shiver running own your spine as his hands found their way under the hem of your shirt to dance across your skin lightly.

Letting his hands slide down, Dean hooked them around the back of your thighs, pulling you up so that they wrapped around his hips. He leaned into you then, rolling his hips so you could feel his hardening length right against your core through the layers of stiff fabric.

Gasping into the kiss you rolled your hips against his in turn. The two of you grinding together in unhurried movements as he dragged his hands back up to explore beneath your shirt. His finger tips sliding up your back to find the clasp of your bra which he unhooked quickly.

A moment later Dean broke the kiss, keeping you pinned to the door with his lower body as he dragged your shirt up over your head, taking bra with it to land in a heap on the floor behind him.

Without hesitation as soon as your arms were free you grabbed hold of Dean’s t-shirt, pulling it up over his head quickly to land somewhere by yours. 

A moment later Dean had one arm around your waist and another hooked under you ass as he spun the two of you around and set you on the sink closest the door.

You wrapped your arms tightly around his shoulders and once you were settled on the cold ceramic his lips found yours again. You kept one arm hooked around his shoulders, the other falling back so that you could brace your hand on the edge of the sink, giving you leverage to go back to rolling your hips against his. 

You could feel yourself getting wet, little tingles of pleasure running through your body as Dean’s hands slid up your sides again, one coming up to hold the back of your head, while the other moved around front to palm one of your breasts.

Breaking the kiss with a gasp, you arches your back, pressing yourself more firmly against Dean’s hand.

With a groan, Dean rolled his hips hard, his hard cock pressing right against your clit through the layers of clothing and making you let out a small moan of your own. He dragged his lips across your cheek then, making his way to your ear where he sucked the lobe lightly. “Tell me what you want, sweetheart?” He said, rolling his hips hard again.

You gasped aloud, sparks shooting throughout your body at the feel of him grinding against you. “Want you to fuck me.” You said, letting your had fall to the side as his lips found your neck and began to nip and suck at every spot that made you shiver with excitement.

Dean hummed at your words. “How do you want it?” He asked, both hands now cupping your breasts and playing with your nipples in a way that had your breath hitching in your throat.

“The.. The shower.” You manged to say, gasping loudly when Dean slid down from your neck to leave a trail of wet kisses down your chest until he reached a nipple, sucking the hardened nub into his mouth.

Humming in approval at the suggestion, Dean moved gave a final suck at your nipple before moving over to give the other the same treatment. 

A moment later his mouth was gone and he was sinking lower, kissing his way towards the waistbands of your jeans. Once he as kneeling on the floor he quickly removed your boots and socks before sliding his hands up your legs slowly, spreading his fingers wide as his hands passed over your thighs and smiling at the shiver it elicited from you.

You watched through your lashes as Dean slowly unzipped your jeans. Once the zipper was down he stood, pulling you to stand in front of him before he sunk down again and slowly pulled the remaining article down. He let out a whistle at the realization you weren’t wearing panties and you just shot him a wink when he looked up.

Still crouching, Dean made quick work of his own boots and clothes, stepping out of them as he stood.

As soon as he was was standing you again you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into another deep kiss.

Dean wrapped his arms around you again, pulling your legs up so you were wrapped around him again, his cock rubbing against your wet lips now as he moved.

You moans at the feel of him pressed against you, rolling your hips again so your clit rubbed against his cock as he turned you both and moved to step into the now steaming hot shower.

Dean grunted, rolling his own hips before stepping into the spray, soaking both of you in a matter of moments before he had you pinned against the wall. He had one hand under your as, squeezing one cheek while the other stayed wrapped around your waist to help keep you up. “You ready, sweetheart?”

Nodding quickly you kissed him again, wanting to feel his lips on your own again.

Pulling his hips back a bit, Dean used the hand that had been holding your ass to guide himself to your core.

You gasped into the kiss at the feel of his head brushing your wet lips before finding its target and slowly pushing inside you. With a moan you arched your back, making him fill you just a little faster and earning a groan for your efforts.

“Fuck!” Dean grunted, the arm around your waist holding tighter in an effort to steady himself as he breathed hard against your mouth.

“You gonna just stand there, or are you gonna fuck me?” You asked breathlessly, rolling your hips just a little so you fucked yourself down onto his cock.

A small moan broke from Dean’s lips and he locked his jade green eyes with yours. “Just taking a moment to enjoy this.” He said with a grin before pulling his hips back and slamming into you sharply.

You moaned loudly, rolling your hips to meet him half way in the rhythm he set. It didn’t take long for the both of you to be completely lost in the feel of each other. Deans mouth ravishing your neck as you clawed at his back. His cock filling you perfectly and hitting your g-spot over and over.

You could feel your orgasm building, jolts of electric pleasure shooting throughout your whole body and setting your nerves on fire.

Dean was getting close too, his thrust losing their rhythm and getting more rough.

“Dean.. Fuck.. Dean… I’m gonna cum.” You managed to say between moans.

Dean grunted in response, the hand that had been holding your ass moving between the two of you so he could rub your clit with nimble fingers.

You moaned and arched against him as his fingers found their target, rubbing your clit in quick strokes that stoked the fire inside you.

With another hard thrust and stroke you felt the coil break, your orgasm ripping through you hard enough that you swore you could feel it in your hair.

Dean fucked you through your orgasm, groaning and losing control of himself near the end and coming with a moan of his own.

After a long moment the both of you stilled. Enjoying the after shocks of your release until you tapped his shoulder, indicating you wanted down.

Setting you down carefully Dean kissed you again before pulling the both of you back under the spray to enjoy the relaxing hot water.

“So, do I still get to open my present early?” You asked teasingly, earning an eye roll from Dean. You did get your present eventually, after another round of shower sex and some dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
